Project D Episode 1: Brave New World
This is the first episode of Project D. Characters *Main **Ultraman Dent *Support **Dettonians ***Advisor ***Chied ***Shroud **Dettons **Shepardon **Victorians **Ultraman Victory **UNVER ***Daichi Ozora ***Hikaru Raido ***Sally Waltz *Antagonist **Dino-Zetton **King Telesdon (Monster of the Week) **Telesdons **Underground People ***Citizens ***Conscripts ***Ministers ***President Old Memories Sixty six million years ago, a giant of light fought against a dinosaur-like creature. The dinosaur tried to attack the giant but the giant punched the dinosaur in the chest, knocking it a few yards away. The winged dinosaur then fired a ball of light that hits the giant but caused minor injuries. Enraged, the giant also fired a beam of light from his hands but the winged dinosaur tried to counter by firing another ball of light. The giant's beam easily overpowered the dinosaur's ball and was destroyed afterwards. The giant was exhausted by the battle as he has wasted 3/4 of his energy to destroy the dinosaur, symbolized by a circular item on his chest flashing red. It's not the end however, as he saw a giant asteroid falling from the skies. The asteroid then hits the earth, bringing severe catacalysms for several hours. When the smokes finally disappeared, the life on Earth was no more. No dinosaurs or plants were in the sight of the surviving giant. Realizing that he is all alone, the giant lets out one final scream, before his eternal slumber... When There's Peace, There's War A long time after the battle has passed, a new species began to colonize the world. Humans have spread quickly through the past 600,000 years and their brilliant minds have created the world they live in. Life is peaceful above the surface. What happens below? It's total war everyday. The Dettonians have fought against the Underground People Republic for over a century yet they keep coming despite having a truce signed. While the Victorians are allies with the Dettonians, they can't risk on joining another war, as one of their guardians have broke his legs and can't fight efficiently anymore. The Underground People Republic is different. They believe that they are superior compared to all race and they have commited numerous killings on both the underground and on the surface. Guarded by the feared King Telesdon and countless armies of Telesdons, they have the manpower to destroy all their enemies. A Detton was slammed by 2 Telesdons before being killed by a falling column. The Dettons are far less superior in physical combat compared to the Telesdons due to the short amount of screen time they had in 'Return of Ultraman'. As the Dettons are slowly being slaughtered by the advancing army of Telesdons, the Dettonian chief watches from his castle. "We can't risk more lives of our guardians to defend ourselves. By my orders, I want a messenger to send a message to both UNVER and the Victorians, as they have the strength to help us". "But sir" said his advisor. "The Victorians has declared neutrality a few years ago and you said it by yourself that you don't want to bring humans to war!". The chief then walks to another corridor of his castle. "There's only one real hope for our survival" the chief said as he stared at a giant humanoid figure. Second Chance The loyal messenger of the Dettonians, Shroud, has travelled to many different places including the surface world. He was sent to deliver a message to the Victorians, for unknown reasons. The young man jumped across the rocky Victorium filled caves gracefully before reaching the front gates of the Kingdom. "Stop right there! Oh, it's you Shroud! What's going on? You look terrified" said the guard who's guarding the gates. The young man then shows a scroll of paper. "I have a message to the Victorians, I don't know what it says but I'm sure that it's for-". "Victory isn't it?" as a giant rides pass the gates with his wheelchair. "You're asking for my assistance, and I'll gladly accept it", said the Victorian guardian towards the boy. The boy smiled, "Thank you, Ultraman Victory. Now follow me to the castle! The chief can't wait much longer!". Ultraman Victory and the boy reached the castle and around the same time Shepardon tries to fend of the attacking Telesdons. "We can't wait much longer" the boy says. "I need to meet the chief now". Shroud ran frantically to the top of the castle and finally meets the chief. "Ahh, you are here. Let Victory do his job now" the chief said to Shroud. Victory then appears in front of the statue, knowing on what it is. Using the power of the Holy Victorium, the statue begins to break before revealing the hero behind it: The same giant 66 million years ago. Shepardon desperately tries to hold off the Telesdons but was pinned down afterwards. The giant of light then rushed quickly into the scene and fought 3 Telesdons. Using his superior fighting strength, the giant easily defeated the Telesdons despite using simple punches and kicks. The chief, the advisor, Shroud, and Victory is awed by the giant's strength, knowing that he's an Ultra. Victory then rides closely to the giant, "You saved him. What's your name?". "My name?" said the Ultra with a raspy voice. "Call me Dent, fellow Ultra. Tell me where they are" the Ultra said to Victory. Victory then points his fingers forwards and said "In front of you is the capital of the Underground People Republic. If you want to destroy it, good luck getting pass there". Dent simply cracks his knuckles and said "Don't worry. I'll send them straight to the depths of hell". Assault on the Capital As Dent slowly murders his way to the capital, the President of the Underground People Republic is having a party alongside his ministers. "Cheers to our nation, for we have defeated yet another country", said the president to his ministers. Suddenly, a messanger barges straight to the party. "Mr. President! We have some bad news!" shouted the messenger to the President. The president is not happy, "Go ahead and tell me what it is. I don't have time talking to a peasant like you!". The messenger replied, "We have received reports of an Ultra advancing through our country. He'll be here in 3 minutes!". The president, filled with anger throws a bottle of wine close to the messanger. "Why you said it just now?! If the news is true, I want all the men and Telesdons right in front of this city's entrance! Unleash the King Telesdon as well! That Ultra won't survive long enough to destroy our nation..." Back to our main character, Dent destroys the Underground People Republic's pathetic military as well as killing Telesdons along the way. "Can't you do better than that?!" screamed Dent as he ripped of the head of a Telesdon before throwing it unto a passing UPR convoy. Dent finally arrived at the city's entrance and sees all the men stationed there as well as several Telesdons guarding them. Dent then charges his arms and punches his fist to the ground, causing a huge rock pillar to appear underneath the defensive forces, sending them flying to the capital below. Before he could continue his slaughter, a new challenger arrived. The King Telesdon, a Telesdon with a crown on his head as well as bigger arms than normal. The King Telesdon lets out a warning roar to Dent, who doesn't listen to it. Enraged, the King Telesdon charges straight to Dent, who easily dodges it. KT then fires 3 fireballs towards Dent but was blocked by a falling boulder. Dent picks up the boulder and throws it towards King Telesdon, knocking it out for a few seconds before standing back up again. The King Telesdon then jumps and spins itself like a drill aiming straight towards the Ultra but Dent dodges the attack and grabs King Telesdon by the tail when it was passing through him. Swinging it 5 times, Dent threw the vile underground monster to the capital city below, where it unexpectedly dies. Victory arrived just in time to see the King Telesdon falling to it's doom. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Victory to Dent, who then pats Victory at his left shoulder. "There's a moment where you will be filled by extreme agression, and the only thing you want to do while you're in that state, is to let that sh** go", said Dent to Victory before firing his siganture move, the Corium Ray, towards all the citizens at the capital city, slaughtering millions of Underground People at the process. Victory soon joinned Dent by firing Victorium Barrages towards the innocent lives who tried to escape their city's destruction. The Presidential building is not safe as well, as it disintergates from the Corium Ray's wrath. In under 2 minutes, the once majestic city was no more, filled only with the ruins of buildings and dirt. A New World Awaits A few hours after the slaughter, the 2 Ultras as well as Shepardon and Shroud arrived at the Victorian Castle. The Victorian Queen is pleased with the efforts from both Ultras. "I can never express my gratitude of both of you saving our fellow neighbour when they were in danger" said the queen. "But I will never forgive both of you for killing millions of innocent lives". While Victory is ashamed from what he does, Dent doesn't feel any remorse at all. Fearing that Dent may snap and endanger their lives, the queen quickly said "I'll forgive both of you for now. But if you two would make any more mistakes, both of you will suffer the consequences". As both Ultras leave, they met with the 3 members of UNVER: Daichi Ozora, Hikaru Raido, and Sally Waltz. "Ahh, the new Ultra I see!" said Hikaru Raido towards Dent. "You look better than I thought". "It's nice to meet you Ultraman Dent." said both Daichi and Sally Walts in unison. Victory then turned into his human form, still riding his wheelchair. "What about you Dent? Do you have any human form?" asked Victory towards Dent. Dent is surprised on what he saw, he had never seen a human before so the surprise factor is natural. Remembering a certain dead body he saw while slaughtering the Underground People, Dent turned into a human and is baffled on what he is now. "Huh... Feels amazing to be in your size now" Dent said to the other humans. The UNVER members and Shou (Victory) clapped with Shepardon clapping as well. Victory then rides straight forward unto Dent, "Now you have a human form, you'll need a name". Knowing that Dent is confused, the three UNVER members said their names to Dent. "My name is Daichi Ozora, it's nice to meet you", "Name is Hikaru, it's great to have another Ultra", "My name is Sally Waltz, it's a pleasure meeting you". Victory then answered, "My name is Victory but in my human form, you call me Shou. It's nice to meet you" said Shou. Knowing of a good name, Dent then answered "In my Ultra form, you can call me Dent. But in human form, call me Dave. Dave Knight". Pleased with his new name, the UNVER members alongside Shou dragged Dave to their car. "Now! Let's celebrate this event by bringing the new guy to a bar!" said Hikaru out loud with the rest only agreeing on what he says. Dent then thinks to himself, "I might really have a second chance in life. It's good to be back". Trivia *The picture for the Dino-Zetton is from a certain video on Youtube. Category:Project D Category:Sentinel 72